


No One Can Every Hurt You Again

by Makena_Lynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makena_Lynn/pseuds/Makena_Lynn
Summary: A little bit of a Star Wars situation mashup. There's another organization beside the Resistance and First Order and they really do just be messing a lot of things up. Mainly the fact that they took Rey as prisoner and are torturing her to get code clearance to the Resistance's data base, is making not. only the Resistance have a vendetta against them. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren isn't having too much of a fun time knowing his space girlfriend is being held prisoner so he's going to use his brain to work together with some Resistance buddies to get her back.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Rose Tico
Kudos: 19





	No One Can Every Hurt You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this to be honest. But I think it turned out okay. Pacing is a little wack but like I had fun writing this so hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Emo space boy's space girlfriend gets kidnapped. So the three resistance musketeers and him team up temporarily to rescue her! Emo space boyfriend uses his knowledge of his past trauma to help scared space girlfriend feel better again
> 
> Enjoy, my lovely rats

Cold metal met your mouth again; It felt like agony. You didn’t think you'd be able to speak clearly anytime soon from the swelling that would no doubt follow that hit. Another blow came to sweep your legs out from under you. Of course, it was dealt to the ankle that had been broken a long time ago. “We’ve already told you the pain doesn't’ have to continue.” The disguised voice said once again. “Give us the weapons blockade clearance codes. All we need from you now, scum.” You weren’t about to give up yet, they’d only attacked you a few times today. You kept your composure and retorted,

“Good luck, I’m not giving you anything.” The restraints that held your hands above your head pulled against you again and were coupled by the pain of tripping over your injured leg again. The voice of mind interrogation entered your head again and mimicked the first sound you heard from Ben. The masked voice boomed through your head and sounded, 

“You know I can take whatever I want.” The memory of the first interrogation with Kylo Ren brought a painful blow to your soul. The thought of never being able to see Ben again entered your mind and the pain of these monsters using his voice to hurt you cut you to the bone. Before you could let the brokenness set in you responded in fury,

“You might have my memories, but you’ll never take these codes. Protecting my family is more important than protecting my memories.” You rationalized to the masked man, but it was more to rationalize yourself. 

“Suit yourself.” The masked man said again. He flicked two fingers and more tension was placed on your shoulders as the restraints pulled upwards. The stretching hurt every previous broken rib and every fracture in your arm. You knew you had to have a few of them that either haven’t healed or didn’t heal correctly. You remembered how a broken arm felt when you were a child in Jakku. In fact, you thought a lot of Jakku when the pain ensued. It was the only place they hadn’t probed in your mind to use against you. Everything else had been taken and used against you but they would never guess the time you spent in Jakku and the extreme isolation you faced could be a place of peace for you. That was your place of solace in this horrific situation. Just when the pressure and stress lessened up you were hit with your least favorite of the unbearable torture. Ice cold water was sprayed through a hose at you and another guard interrogator wrapped a towel around your head. You’d learn from practice to not struggle, it’ll only make more water get through the cloth and into your nose and mouth. You couldn’t sense when the stream of water was going to hit your face. If the force binding cuffs weren't enough, the pain of the water hitting as hard as you could imagine and your body being wracked with shivers distracted you from whatever connection to the force she had. The water stream moved to hit the cloth over your mouth, and you choked for air. You remembered they wouldn’t be able to kill you, they still needed something out of you. _“Just a few more seconds, just a few more seconds,”_ you repeated over and over in your mind. 

“How cute.” The guard holding the towel over your face remarked. “She has a mantra.” They mocked you relentlessly, but you kept true to your mantra and thoughts of your family. They may have at once just been your friends, but this experience taught you that they were your family. Eventually the onslaught of today was over and you were pushed and thrown back into the painted black brick and concrete cell. Complete sensory deprivation, they thought that could break you. Every time you think about it you laugh at the prospect of them thinking being all alone could ever break you. You had managed once to secure a piece of broken metal from the chamber where you were tortured and interrogated and kept it tucked in the very most corner of the cell. Just like when you were a child, you kept scratches on the wall of how many days you’d survived in this hell. Tiny, so tiny they wouldn't be noticed by anyone coming into your cell, but they’re there for you. And they provide you a sense of control over your otherwise hopeless and helpless situation.

All you knew was that you were being held by a radical separatist group. Well you could determine that they were more of a terror separatist group than a true political organization. With no idea what their goals were except for obviously bringing you to the breaking point, you had no leverage. No idea of how to escape, and no idea of if you would ever make it out of here. It was enough to make you lose hope. And you hated to admit it but you were doing just that, losing hope. The injuries from the past session ached and your mouth dripped blood onto the floor. You couldn't let yourself shed more tears. Every time you cried in here you felt less and less capable to survive the torture that would no doubt ensue. But something much worse was next. They kept to the same schedule with breaking you. In a few minutes two different guards would come in and take her to interrogation. No physical pain, only the worst kind: mental anguish.

As if on time two guards stormed into your cell and dragged you up by your arms. You didn't’ so much of a walk to the interrogation room, rather you were dragged, and your bare feet got their usual scraping on the metallic floor. Every so often a lift in the metal or a bearing nicked you. You didn’t phantom how scarred and permanently harmed your body would look after this. But you reminded yourself that there might not ever be an if. You were strapped down to the interrogation table and more mental assault and anguish followed. 

Once the daily mental interrogation was done and you were returned back to your cell you let yourself fall apart. You hadn’t in a long while. You kept track of it on the wall after all. It had been two weeks since you let yourself sob out your pain and feel sorry for yourself. If you were being honest you were losing hope, and fast. In an attempt to keep your bearings, you spoke out loud to yourself. “Don’t lose hope, Rey,” You persuaded yourself, “You mean hope, you are hope. There is always hope.” You sobbed through your words. “One day here is one day closer to being free.” You gave up and sighed out in exhaustion. Your next words were quiet and meek, “There’s no more hope to pursue. This is the end isn't it? Someone had to find you, if anyone was still searching. Because you weren't sure how much longer you could handle something like this. Something as breaking and destructive as this. You were strong but even the strongest materials can break with the right pressure and time. 

“That’s our fifth star system that’s led to a dead end. If we’re going to find Rey we need to look deeper and harder than just this.” Poe said aggravatedly. He’d been using all of his moles, and intelligences for intel of where you might be detained. He hoped you were just being detained, but deep down he feared you were being treated much worse than just being thrown in a cell.

“She hasn’t sent out any signals to Finn, and there’s still no lead on the mole on Coruscant.” Rose reported. She hadn’t admitted how hard your disappearance had hit her, but the pain was evident on her face every time she had to report bad news on your missing status. No one wanted to fathom the idea, but protocol stated that they had four more days to find you before you had to be declared clerically and legally dead. No intel, no leads, and no proof of life. It was looking pretty grim to everyone on the task force to locate and retrieve you.

“Supreme Leader, the reports you requested are on your desk.” the general announced. Kylo had been doing what most of the resistance had, but in his case in secrecy. No one in the First Order knew why you were keeping tabs on leads to a certain prisoner conspiracy with the separatist organization. But they did know he was extremely invested. Kylo threw the paper weight he was toying with across the room and shattered a glass decoration.

“She's not there.” He groaned in frustration. He knew you were alive; you wouldn't be gone. He couldn’t feel your force signature, but the bond wasn’t severed. He could feel that you were alive somewhere but couldn’t tell where. But maybe he was grasping at thin air. It crossed his mind before that you might have just been dead this whole time and he couldn't accept it. But if Kylo were to accept one feature of his bloodline it would be the Solo stubborn gene. He wouldn’t stop searching for you as long as he was alive. 

After hours and hours of more unearthing information and plotting Kylo became exhausted. Not just at the grim prospect of not finding anything, but also at the rationalizing realization that he couldn’t keep searching for you on his own. He needed to butt heads with someone and someone to bounce his information off of. After more exasperated and failed attempts to convince himself it hadn’t come to this, Kylo realized he had to reach out to your… friends. He guessed he’d have to get used to saying that and calling them as such. If he wanted you back safely, he’d have to be amicable, form a truce even. Just until he could ensure you’re safe. 

  
“Hey, Poe.” Rose called out. “You’re going to want to take a look at this incoming transmission.” Rose couldn’t believe the words she saw on the message receiver. Poe walked over to view the screen and his eyes grew wide too. Just as Rose had done to him, he called over Finn to look at the unbelievable message.

_Confidential. Requested only to be viewed by Resistance Commanders Dameron, Tico, and Finn._

_You have my full sympathy and condolences on the loss of Rey. I too have been searching the galaxy for her and believe her to not be dead yet. I have information you might not have acquired yet and believe you have likewise. I will be candid here; I’m offering a temporary truce. Only including Rose Tico, Poe Dameron, Finn, and I. This truce is not to be known about by any First Order personnel, informants, or supporters and the same would be expected on the Resistance end. I believe if we are to find her in the next four days we will need to work together. Despite our less than favorable past I’m willing to set that aside for the next four days. Please respond promptly if you are interested._

_Kylo Ren._

“No,” Poe responded automatically. “No, hell no. We’re not bringing him in on this. How do we know he doesn’t have her, and this other organization is just to throw us off his track? He’s kidnapped her before, there’s nothing saying he wouldn’t do it again. We can’t trust him.” Poe reasoned.

“I agree. But if he does have information, we need to at least get that from him. I say we play our angle. Pretend we’re taking the truce at the benign. Face it guys we need as much information as we can get at this point. We’ve been searching for two months at this point.” Finn said exasperated. Rose countered their arguments. She retaliated,

“You read the plea. He obviously cares for her and if he’s willing to risk it all with this transmission it might be worth it to accept this offer. Think about it, he knows we could track this transmission right back to him-” Rose is cut off by Poe.

“Exactly, so we should get to work on back tracking i-” Poe got cut off by an angered Rose.

  
“I wasn't finished. He put himself out here and if he’s willing to help us, we should take the chance. All we want is Rey, back right. Don’t let your egos get in the way of this. She wouldn't if one of us were missing.” Rose pleaded. She always had your best interests at heart. And she would risk life and limb to get you back home safe. Even if it meant working with a man who had killed more of her family and broken more of her than she’d ever recover. The three of them argued for hours over the prospect of trusting him before finally agreeing on a message to send back

_Confidential: Addressed to Kylo Ren_

_This is Commander Dameron. We’ve decided to take you up on your offer on a few conditions. We meet on a neutral planet in complete secrecy. No weapons allowed past a certain checkpoint. And none of this is ever spoken about or can be referenced after four days from today. We suggest the Endor Moon close to the ocean with old Death Star Remnants. Meet there at 18:00 if you are interested._

_Dameron, Tico, Finn_

They all thought the same: there’s no turning back now. 

You had a spark of hope reach you in the middle of the night. For some reason you woke up to notice a small sparking at the side of your force bindings. One of the panels that controlled the lock and extent of the cuffs. You pushed and prodded at the sparking panel until the spark turned into a fizz and a low hum of broken electricity. Maybe your relentless efforts to break through the bindings finally broke the durability of the cuffs. Whatever the reason you didn't spend time thumbing over the possibilities. You got to work on wiggling your hand out of the cuff without making any noise or suspicious movements. You still weren't sure what they could and couldn't see or hear. Shifting further and further out of the cuff you finally got your hand free enough to feel the force flowing back through your body. You shiver and gasp feeling all the missing wholeness to your person return to your body. If you were to use this occurrence of pure luck, you needed to act fast. Closing your eyes and breathing slowly you focused as hard as you could on someone you knew would be waiting to listen to you.

_“Ben,”_ you focused out, _“Ben, please. Help.”_ You pleaded and sniffled back a tear. Sending out a message took all the energy you had in you, but you needed to reach out through your feelings and find where you are. You pushed through the exhaustion and pain and shut your eyes tight. You weren’t on a planet; no, you were in space. On a ship, wait, no, a large freighter. But you couldn't tell what star system or coordinates you were near. _“I can do this, I can do this,”_ you repeated. Your breathing quickened and became more labored but the information you were looking for finally presented you in the form of hearing a guard’s inner thoughts. 

“Outside, Mandalore’s atmosphere. Stupid location, too close and in apt location for bounty hunters to attack. Especially while they have a such an important prisoner”

“Mandalore.” You whispered to yourself. _“Oh god, I’m going to be ok. I can tell them where I am, and they'll come get me. I know they will.”_ You cried softly to yourself. Before the exhaustion caused you to pass out you sent one more message and hoped for it to be received

_“Outside Mandalore’s atmosphere. Large freighter. Hurry, please Ben.”_ You fell back to the floor unable to do anything but wait and hope a signal came back. 

_“I’m coming, Rey, Hold on just a little bit more.”_ Ben sent back. Hearing from someone who wasn’t there to break you gave you the little bit more hope that you needed to survive. You shimmied you hand back into the force binding and felt yourself be drained from that necessary feature of life. You felt alone and afraid again, but now you knew you weren’t. You just had to hold on a bit longer, until someone could come and bring you home. 

Ben’s ship landed in the distance on Endor, and the three Resistance friends waited patiently to see if their terms of truce would be met. To their surprise they saw a figure walk down the loading ramp that looked nothing like the Kylo Ren they were used to. He wore no mask, barely any armor, and didn’t even look to have his lightsaber clipped to his side. But most stark out of all the observations, he looked frantic and like he hadn't been able to rest easy in a long while. Poe was about to let his past feelings of Ben ruin their collaboration, but Ben spoke up in a frantic voice first. 

“She reached out to me. She’s weak and I can't tell what’s happened to her.” He explained with labored breathing. He looked to be panicking. It was a new sight to the other three there with him. The other three’s faces were shocked at his change in disposition, but Rose spoke up first,

“That’s good, ok we can find her now. Did she say where she was being held?” Rose was frantic but she remembered her own advice. To put you first and not let her feelings towards Kylo Ren hinder their ability to rescue you.

“Yes, she did. Oh god she's outside of the Mandalore moon. I checked there before. I'm not sure how I haven't found it before. She’s not on a prisoner hull, she’s on a freighter. There's' probably going to be heavy security there.” Ben explained. This time, Finn broke through their walls of conflict and responded,

“That's good. No, we checked there too. It’s,” Finn paused, “It’s ok. We’ll get her now that’s all that matters.” Poe was resistant to agree but eventually the four of them made quick work on how they would come in blasters blazing to retrieve you.

One day later, the four of them were packing up supplies and finalizing their plan of attack. They would have to use stealth to their advantage, but after how long they had held you in captivity, they made no promises on how few casualties they would cause. Rose was set to bring medical supplies, Finn and Poe to navigate and help with fending off guards, and upon Ben’s insistence, he was to retrieve you. You still hadn’t been able to communicate with them besides the one force signal you were able to send, but you kept hope that they would be coming for you soon. You had to; it was all you had left to believe in. Another day of interrogations ensued but you had your hope and mental strength to stay strong. They, must have sensed your newfound strength, for when the daily torture came an undoubted feeling of another broken rib was now in your repertoire of injuries from this captivity. This time however, you weren't’ taken back to your cell, you were held in the torturer chamber. The guard seemed off and something seems different than their usual dismal and stoic disposition. 

“Everybody locks down we have intruders on the ship.” One of the guards ordered.

_“Intruders?”_ you thought. It couldn't be your r friends, could it. You didn’t think they’d have come to rescue you so soon. The guards went into what you assumed to be an intruder protocol and tightened your chains to the floor of the torture chamber. Great, now you were stuck in this horrific room. You waited and hoped and prayed that someone would come through and save you. You closed your eyes and imagined Ben, and Poe, and Finn, and Rose running through that metal door and unchanging you. You kept your mind sharp and calm with those images of Ben running to you and holding you close. You imagined it so vividly you felt like you could see the guards being thrown across the room with nothing but Ben’s force manipulation. You heard the guards fall to the floor, wait. It hit you then. This wasn’t you imagining this, this was really happening. 

“Ben?” You called out loudly. You couldn’t believe he was here; in fact you still didn’t wholly believe he was right in front of you. He took in the pathetic image of you. Chained to the floor, barely able to hold yourself up on your arms. Abused, and looking like you might break at a strong gust of wind. 

“Oh my god Rey,” Ben huffed out, “You’re alright, I’ve got you. We’ve got to you; everything is ok now.” He soothed you as you cried into him. You broke down into a puddle of desperation and exhaustion on the concrete floor. You were so weak and so tired. With such anger at the cuffs holding you he blasted them off and you grabbed at the pain they caused to your wrists. You had ligature marks on your hands and ankles that would take a long time to heal. But you couldn't care about that now. Now you threw your arms around Ben and breathed unevenly. Not being able to believe that he was really here, and someone actually came to rescue you. He held you back tight and as close to him as possible, but he didn't waste time trying to get you to your feet and get the hell out of there. “Can you stand, are you hurt.” You tried to steady yourself on your two feet, but the shock, stress, and exhaustion you faced made your injuries hurt more and more. You fell back to the floor, but Ben caught you under your arms keeping you up. Your head was spinning trying to process everything that needed to happen for you to escape.

“I think,” You stammered, “They ha- have my saber still.” Ben’s brow unfurred realizing you were telling him because you planned on fighting your way out of here too. Your body may have been broken down, but your intrinsic stubborn fighting spirit was still intact.

“Poe and Finn are on it, just come with me. We need to get you out of here.” You didn’t have time to process that Poe and Finn were here and get emotional about that before you were swept up and tossed over Ben’s shoulder. Your body crossed his torso and legs tucked under one arm, you felt safe and finally felt like you could relax. For the first time in two months you felt like you didn’t have to be on edge and jaded. Ben felt your body relax into his, he could only imagine how exhausted you were. He would never be able to shake the image of your dirty, bruised, and bloodied body laying helpless chained to the floor from his mind. You finally wiggled the force bindings off of your wrists and were free of all the bindings your captivity had provided you with. The revitalizing flow of the force coursed through your veins once again and gave you back some of your strength. Guards and people, you recognized who had abused and interrogated you were cut down by Ben’s saber. Although it was Kylo Ren’s red cross guard saber, you could tell the man wielding it was Ben. No matter how engorged he was with killing those who were keeping you from getting help and home safely, he kept you close and kept a hand under your legs and on your lower back. After what only seemed like a few seconds of running you were on a loading dock, looking out at the transport that you assumed Ben had come on. You looked up, blinking away the fog and steam that came from the opened loading docks, and saw Rose with a med bag ready to help. She was crying, no sobbing at just the sight of you. The docks got close enough and Ben took a leap onto the rescue craft. When he landed on the dock with you still in his arms you knew you were safe. That feeling had been long gone for months. Relief and a cocktail of mixed emotions course through your veins and all you could do is sob and cling to Ben for dear life. You were ushered onto a makeshift cot and Rose began to make quick work of tearing away the bloodied clothes that hide your injuries. 

“You’re here.” She repeated over and over again to you. “You're going to be ok, Rey, we’ve got you. Oh my god I can’t believe we’ve got you.” Her tears rivaled your own, “We never stopped looking.” You tried to speak but were hushed. “Don’t speak, we need to give you the workup, you look like you’ve been through hell.” Rose continued. You disregarded her warning and responded, 

“I have.” Rose sighed and started spraying a disinfectant on the still opened wounds. You cringed at the pain, but it was nothing compared to the last two months. You looked around over your head for Ben and saw him helping Poe and Finn back onto the ship. The second you spotted them you tried to sit up. Rose pushed you gently back down, so you called out to them. They came running to you. You reached your hands out to them and they each took one. “You’re here.” you breathed out, relieved to see them.

“Of course, we would be.” Poe responded. He looked to be an emotional wreck. And had his fair share of cuts and bruises from the rescue mission. They all did, Rose would have her work cut out for her today. 

“Oh, Finn.” You mentioned, “You’re bleeding.” You pointed to the laceration just to the side of his eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about me Rey, you’re the number one priority right now.” He told you. You scowled playfully. They couldn’t imagine you being able to be playful after what you’d been through, but that was just who you were. Who you proved yourself to be after being resilient through this whole experience? Rose got back to treating the injuries she could, when she was done with you, you had bacta patches on old and fresh injuries, and wrapped around your ribcage, your bicep, and your ankle. Against everyone’s advice you had gotten yourself to sit up and were now sat next to Poe on the cot. He was getting some stitches in his arm. Through all of this you hadn’t let go of Ben or let him get very far from you. He had been your knight in shining armor, been the one to run in against all odds, blaster a blazing and rescue you. His hand rested on your shoulder now letting you know he was there and was never leaving.

After everyone was patched up Poe and Finn piloted the ship back to wherever their base was. You hadn’t bothered to ask; you were so exhausted. Although you had been asleep at night in captivity, that was different than getting any actual sleep. But the PTSD from the past two months would no doubt prevent that from happening for a while. As of now you leaned up against Ben on one of the benches of the small transport. Rose worked in the back on sending transmissions to the resistance about the rescue and retrieval mission and everything that had gathered from their invasion of the freighter. Your clothes felt more like rags at this point, but you didn’t feel like asking to change out of them. You were conditioned to be in pain and not taken care of like a human being. That conditioning would be hard to break. But Ben had already started that by asking you every few minutes to drink some more water and even take some bites of a bread-like snack. You couldn’t remember the last time you had real food, something with actual substance and not just for the purpose of keeping you alive. “How are you feeling?” He asked you, “That’s probably a dumb question, but any better?”

“Obviously better than before,” You let out a shaky sigh. You hadn’t stopped shaking since Ben burst through that metal door on the freighter, “Just still shaken up, and absolutely exhausted.”

“Do you want to try to get some sleep?” Ben asked,

“I don’t think I can.” He looked at you with a puzzled expression, “I haven’t been able to really _sleep_ in a long time.”

“I get that, but you should still try, Rey. You’ve been through too much to be staying up for this trip. You should lay down.” Ben tried to convince you. You made a face of uncertainty, so Ben moved his arms to grab your waist to move you. The foreign touch shocked you and you winced. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Ben asked with concern. You took two deep breaths, 

“No, no.” you responded, “It’s not you. It’s just, I was-” you struggled to get the words out “They would throw me around and grab me like that.” You finally got out. He slowly returned his hands to either side of your waist and leaned in close to reassure you,

“I’m so sorry, Rey. I’m not going to hurt you I promise. I’m just trying to situate you so you can lie down. Is that ok?” He asked. Being asked before him moving you brought a much-needed sense of security and control back to your life. You let him move you a little farther from him but then he helped you so that you could lay your head on his lap. You couldn’t bring yourself to close your eyes, the threat of sleep filled with nightmares and PTSD fueled memories was too intense. But the way he stroked your hair gently and rubbed your arm up and down was calming and revitalizing. Craving touch for so long wasn’t healthy, you knew that. But now you had four people dying to embrace you and be near you, it felt so much better than good. Ben noticed you hadn’t closed your eyes yet or relaxed as much as he hoped you could. “Rey, you’re ok I promise. Please just try to close your eyes for a bit. For me please?” He pleaded with you. You rolled over to lay on your other side and look him in the eyes. They still had the protective guard on you that you needed so desperately. You decided to give sleeping some of today off a try.

“Ok, I’ll try.” you resigned, “But please stay here, with me?” You begged.

“Of course, don’t even worry about that sweetheart.” You smiled at the name he called you. It was rarely he called you that, but it had its impact on you. To your surprise once you opened your eyes, you felt the transport in descent. You’d be finally home free soon enough. You felt Ben rub your arm a little faster, trying to bring you back from your nap. 

“Hey,” You said sleepily, as you adjusted your eyes to the light.

“We’re here, sleepyhead.” Ben responded. He smiled down at you. He was still in awe that you were finally safe and in his arms. And he’d be damned if someone were to take you from him. The ending of the truce in two days did dwell heavily on his mind, but he was determined to spend these next two days glued to your side.

“Where are we? Would they allow you on the resistance base?” You referred to your friend’s hesitancy towards all things Kylo Ren. Understandable but if Ben had to leave you, you would be a wreck. You needed some stability and comfort in your life, even if it was just for a little bit. 

“Well,” Ben began to explain, “I sent out a request for a four day truce with all of them,” Ben gestured to the others, “So for the next two days we’re staying one of Endor’s Moon, in a little camp we’ve set up near the Death Star Wreckage. Get you a little healthier and feel better before they take you back to the resistance. Don’t want to overwhelm you with too much too fast.” You were relieved. You didn’t want to leave Ben so soon but if two days was all you got you would take it. You realized your trauma really was pushing your feelings of love and connection towards Ben further and further. You hoped he felt the same but the look in his eyes as you laid on his lap assured you, he felt similarly. “Let’s sit up.” Ben grunted as he slowly got you to a sitting position. “Get the blood flowing again, soon you’ll finally get some fresh air. I think it’s raining outside.” Ben commented. A few seconds after he said that, the transport hit the floor a little harder than Poe most likely intended. 

“I love the rain,” You commenced optimistically. The thought of breathing in fresh air into your lungs was exhilarating. You tried to stand up on your own, but your injured ankle caused you to trip back onto the bench. “Could you help me?” You turned to Ben and asked. He obviously agreed and went to get you up, but you stuck your hand out to his chest, “But don’t pick me up I want to try to walk, I just need some help.” Ben raised an eyebrow at your request but still obliged and let you use him as a crutch. His height made him an imperfect choice for walking help, but his strength made it, so you weren’t bearing much of your weight on your own two feet. Before the loading ramp went down to the planet floor, Poe, Finn, and Rose walked back from the cockpit.

“How are you feeling?” Finn asked you. To be honest you were starting to dislike how much you were asked that same question, but it was sweet how much they cared about you. 

“I got a little shut eye, so a little less sleep deprived. But still shaken up.” You admitted.

“Understandable. Did you eat anything yet?” Rose asked next. Ben answered that question, 

“Made her eat some blossom bread and drink some water.”

“Good, the antibiotics are going to need some food in you to get to work.” Rose explained. You disliked everyone seeming so occupied with you, you didn't want to be so much work. But you were relieved with feeling secure and helped. The loading ramp lowered and just as Ben suspected, there was a light rain and a bit of wind dancing through the forest planet’s atmosphere. As soon as the five of you exited the transport and were hit by the consistent rainfall, Rose noticed how tattered and dirtied your clothes had become. “We’re headed to the old, abandoned, rebellion base. Freshers, shelter, heating everything you’ll need sunshine.” Rose reassuringly rubbed her hand on your back before walking forwards. She led the way to the shelter as you hobbled behind the pack with Ben as your crutch. The rain triggered memories of being waterboarded and sprayed with ice cold water, but she pushed down the anxiety to not let it overrun her. Admittedly it did make her have to stop a few times and catch her rushed, jagged breathing. Her vision was blurry and feeling on the edge of a panic attack. SHe blamed it on not being outside or walking in so long, but she could never hide her feelings from Ben. He held her closer and sent messages through the bond saying,

_“I know, it’s all very triggering. Don’t be afraid to feel it. You’ll need time to move past this. Let your body and mind heal sweetheart, it will all be ok.”_ Each time he told her something along those lines more tears formed in her eyes. Many slipped past her defenses and fell down her cheeks. 

“Ok,” Rose called out to the group. They were approaching the entrance to the dark brown and tan building, “Welcome to home for the next two days.” Entering the base, you were bombarded with Poe and Finn trying to do as much as they could to make you comfortable and notifying everyone you requested what happened. They also grilled you for information on your capture while the memories were still fresh. They meant well, but the intensity of the interrogation like conversation sent panic and stress through your veins. Once Ben noticed one too many times that you were in distress he butted in, as politely as possible.

“Rose, did you bring extra clothes for Rey? I think maybe we should all turn in for the night. Long day.” Rose was reminded of her packed bag of clothes and necessities for you, and went to go fetch them. Your other two resistance partners agreed. You didn’t know how you were going to explain you’d rather stay with Ben than Rose, and it caused you more stress than you’d like to admit. As soon as Poe and Finn were gone, and Rose came back with the bag for you. You sent Ben a bond message. 

_“I don’t want to leave you tonight. Please?”_

_“Of course, Rey. Don’t worry darling I’ll get it all figured out.”_

“Hey, Rose.” Ben spoke up. Rose looked at him interested. “Um, I don’t really think I should leave Rey tonight. The force bond has been damaged pretty bad and it’s causing her a lot more pain than either of us expected.” Ben did his best to lie to Rose. It wasn’t an entire lie however; the bond was threatened with the force bindings you had to wear for so long. But it wasn’t painful like Ben exaggerated to Rose. Rose looked understanding but then her facial expression changed, like she had a sudden realization. 

“Oh, oh! Yes sir,” she gave a humorous salute. “No problem here.” Rose was the only one, you had told about your more than formal relationship with Ben. And you weren't’ talking about your relationship because of your bond. You were talking about the reason he called you sweetheart and sometimes you ended up in his bed, half a galaxy away from the resistance base. “She’s injured Solo, careful.” Rose jokes. She knew that saying that would make Ben’s face furrow and redden. You however were too exhausted to be embarrassed by Rose’s insinuation. Ben took the bag from Rose and led the two of you to the quarters he was staying in. Once he opened the door to the brown, tan, and burnt orange colored quarters, you were able to sit down on a more comfortable surface. You sat on the bed and leaned against the wall leaning your head back and breathing out. Once Ben closed the door the emotions of panic and anxiety you were hiding slipped through your emotional walls. You cradled your head in your hands and cried tears of happiness, relief, anxiety, and anger of what happened to you. Ben dropped everything he was doing the moment he realized your tears and rushed over to your side. 

“Oh Rey, no darling it's ok.” He cooed and tried to address what was troubling you. You shook and cried and panicked. “Ok, ok I’m here.” He tried to soothe you. You managed to reach out an arm to Ben and pull him close to you. Ben got the idea and sat on the bed close to you. He cradled you in his arms and let you sit huddled over in his lap. You pressed your face into his chest and your tears dampened his already rain soaked shirt. “Rey, you’re alright I promise.” He said again. He rocked you back and forth slowly, hoping the repeated slow movement would help calm your body. “No one,” Ben said with emphasis, “can ever hurt you again. Not as long as I’m alive. I’ll protect you till my dying day, Rey.” Those words sparked heavier tears but gave you the courage to speak up. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just all been so much.”

“Don’t apologize, it's alright. Take as much time as you need with anything you want. Rey, you went’ through the unimaginable you can have anything you want in this world and deserve undivided care and attention. I’m here for you, everyone is here for you. You’re safe and cared for.” His comfort calmed your fears a little more, but the tears of two months’ worth of holding in weren't stopping any time soon. “Let it out, let it all out.” Ben encouraged you. The two of you sat there in soothing silence. Eventually your sobs subsided for frequent hiccups in your breath and sniffles. Ben kept rocking you back and forth rubbing small circles on your back and playing with one strand of your hair. The first words you managed to get out were,

“I’m so cold.” Ben sighed and held you tighter,

“You’re soaked and freezing. There's a bath in the fresher. Do you want me to draw you one? I’ll get you some fresh clothes too. Sounds nice?” Ben asked in a low tone, deep voiced, whisper. You shook your head yes and spoke a quiet,

“Please.” Ben responded with a soft of course and shifted you off of him and back to the bed. After a few minutes of Ben shuffling around the room and into the fresher. You heard water running and Ben came back into the sleeping quarters to retrieve you. He bent over in front of you and pushed your hair back out of your face. 

“Walking, or can I carry you?” Ben asked in a familiar quiet tone. You didn’t answer with words but instead looked up at him and wrapped your arms around his neck. He let out a small breathy laugh. “I’m taking that as the second option.” You gave a small smile and let him slide his arms around you. Letting out a tired grunt Ben lifted you and walked you through the doors to the fresher. He set you down on the fresher counter and checked the bath again. Once he did, he turned to you, “I’m going to have to take off your wraps and bandages before you get in.” He explained. He stood up and reached his hands to hold your hand and your waist. “Can I?” He asked. You were so exhausted, so you agreed. “Ok sweetheart, I’m going to take these off.” Ben told you as he tugged at the draping bits of your top. He slid them off your arms and unraveled them off of your body. Next he peeled off your boots and socks, then going back up and gesturing as if to ask if he could take off your top. You hesitated, trauma of events you’d like to forget still in your head. But eventually gestured to him letting him know it was ok. He pulled it over your head leaving you in the wraps that covered your breasts. They’d have to come off too obviously, but he let you take your time and waited to remove those. Stripping your legging like pants off next you were left in only your undergarments. He let those be for the time being and started to undo the wraps on your injuries and bandages. You winced at a particularly painful one. “Sorry, that’s the last one. Do you want me to stay or wait in the other room?” His eyes were soft and careful and let you take your time answering his questions. You thought over your current state, then answered,

“Can you stay? If-” you added, “only if it’s not too much.” you softened your request. 

“Nothing is too much sweetheart.” He assured you. “I’m going to take these off now, alright?” Ben said with inquisition and moved to take off the wraps on your chest. You let him and trusted him to help you. Once they fell to the floor you crossed your arms, to give you some sense of dignity. Before he removed your bottoms, he pulled you close to him and embraced your figure. He sensed your anxiety coming back and soothed it with patterns and shapes rubbed into your bare back. He let you know his intentions again and lifted you up off the counter slightly as he slid your underwear off and to the floor. The times you’d been naked in front of him before he admired and worshiped your figure. This time he gasped and seethed at seeing the old scars and permanent marks those monsters had left on you. You were uncomfortable with showing him all of the marked memories, but tried to lighten the mood by saying,   
  
  


“I’ll count them one day; my count might rival yours.” you gave half a smile. He laughed dejectedly and shook his head. He helped you off the counter and into the warm bathtub. The water stung your injuries but soothed your sore muscles. It went up past your chest and you laid back against the back of the basin. Ben sat down next to the bathtub and picked up a cup to pour water over you with. The whole time he gently washed dirt and dried blood off of you and out of your hair he talked in a slow and soothing voice. About all the star systems he searched for, and how many people were willing to donate and do all they could to get you home safe. He explained how so many people held you in high esteem and how widely loved you were. After finishing washing the knots and such out of your hair, he stood up to get a towel for your body and a towel for your hair. Helping to your feet the water dripped down your starved figure until you were encased in a large grey towel. Just as he had when you first entered the fresher, he helped you up onto the countertop and looked at the small collection of toiletries next to you. First thing as to redress your wounds. But he paused before he began to do so. He looked into your puffy and tired eyes then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead. Then he led your head to rest on his chest. Kisses and forms of that kind of affection were rare with him. More passionate and sexual exchanges were his style but today called for a more soft and careful approach. You pulled back and looked up at him again, with eyes pleading for something. Understanding the language of your eyes, he cupped your face and gifted you a long and gentle kiss to your lips. Electricity sparked in your blood. A small opening of your lips allowed tongues to dance together before Ben pulled away slowly. 

“We need to do that more.” He spoke to you. He said it like he was declaring a law, a vow to show you the affection and love you were missing. His hands moved down your torso and began to wrap up the rib Rose diagnosed as broken. Then replaced the bacta patches and bandages. Finally finishing up the wrap on your bicep and your ankle. With the laceration on your nose he took more care, if it was even possible. His fingers were careful and steady as he applied an antiseptic and a small bandage. After your injuries were redressed, he dressed your almost dried body in a looser top to cover your chest and simple black underwear. Atop it he shimmied a pair of loose shorts up your legs and then a black long sleeve top over your head and arms. The shirt didn’t look like something Rose would’ve packed for you. You smelt the neckline of the shirt and examined it closer. _“This has to be Ben’s_ ” you thought a little too loudly.

“Perceptive. I thought you might be a little more comfortable in this.”

“Lucky guess.” You remarked. Ben’s thoughtful side continued to melt your heart. 

Ben made you brush your teeth and insisted to brush out your hair and tie it back. All of the hygienic rituals he tried to institute as a habit in you, but your more naturalistic view of taking care of yourself made that difficult to adapt to. Nevertheless, you humored him and did what he asked. 

“Alright, sweetheart. Back to bed?” Ben asked after he was changed for bed as well. He was in a black short sleeve shirt and some black lounge pants. You were feeling so much better after the bath and more affection and comfort from Ben. 

“Yes, I’m exhausted.” You sighed. A yawn escaped your mouth and Ben smiled at your tired mood. He used to joke to you and say, ‘a tired Rey is a happy Rey.’ You remembered his motto about you and smiled, then continued speaking, “I can walk back, I’m feeling stronger.” He didn’t want to let you walk back to bed but had to let you when you slid yourself off the counter and limped back to the bed. You sat down on the bed and waited for Ben to come join you. He stood in front of you however like he didn’t want to intrude on you taking the bed. “Please stay Ben.” you requested. 

“Are you sure, Rey? You’ve had a long few months. I want you to get enough sleep without having to share a tiny bed.” Ben argued. You gave him an exhausted look and argued back.

  
“I’m not going to be able to fall asleep if you’re not here.” He sighed. Ben wasn’t able to deny you that. If there was one thing that would do you good, it would be getting some sleep. Ben slid under the covers next to you and sat propped up on the pillows. Once you got situated, you marveled at how soft and relieving it felt to sleep in a bed again. You laid on your side and watched Ben. Not for anything specific but just the small mannerisms and things that made him, him. Like the way his eyebrows twitched when he read on the holopad. Giving small reactions to what he read, and the way he constantly moved his right foot when he relaxed in bed. Something you assumed was just a calming and easy motion for him to fall back into. He noticed you staring and asked, 

“What are you looking for?” He asked with a smirk. Then he reached over to the small table on the side of the bed and grabbed the water bottle, “You should drink some more water, Rey.” You agreed and took a few sips of water before handing it back to him. You wanted to get closer to him and cuddle up to his warmth but it had been so long without it, you didn’t know how to initiate it. Thankfully, however, after a few too loud thoughts about it Ben wrapped an arm around your back and pulled you into his side. You embraced the tall large man in your bed and laid your head on him. You felt so exhausted that for some reason your body wouldn’t let you sleep. It didn’t make sense, but you felt too tired to sleep. Ben felt the aching sleep deprived in your body and started to run his hand up and down your back under your shirt. THe feeling of his large hand on the small of your back comforted you beyond belief and took away some of the sleep phobia your body was somehow experiencing. You shifted around in the bed, but the contrast of sleeping on a cold concrete floor to now on a warm soft bed made it seem impossible for you to fall asleep. “Alright, what’s wrong?” Ben said after feeling you shift around one too many times.

“I’m too comfortable.” You sighed dejectedly. Ben let out a laugh at how cute and unreasonable that statement of yours was.

“You’re too comfortable?” He asked you to confirm.

“Yes, I slept on a concrete floor for two months. I can't fall asleep.” You resigned. Ben got the picture finally and pulled you on top of him. You struggled, trying to get back down on the bed but Ben held you there.

“I’m less cushiony than the bed. Now relax.” He whispered into your ear. Reluctantly you relaxed your body on top of his. You didn’t want to squish him, laying on him like that. But you had to remember this man was more than half a foot taller than you and probably almost double your weight. Ben returned to running his hand up and down you back and doing everything he could to soothe your mind into a sleep encouraging state. It worked, pretty soon you were fighting to keep your eyes open and engulfed in two strong arms. Your legs were tangled together and one of his hands was in your hair. Ben could tell you were about to fall asleep, but something was keeping you fighting to stay awake. He consoled you once again, “Rey, please it’s ok I want you to get some sleep. I’m not leaving, I’ll never leave. You’re safe now I promise. Just close your eyes, sweetheart. It’s all ok now.” Those were the words you needed to hear, and a few moments later you were drifting off to sleep, using Ben’s rising and falling chest as your pillow. 

Ben was in and out of sleep that night too. Every once in a while, he’d feel you jerk around our have a sudden jolting movement in your sleep and be awoken by it. He didn’t have to think to know you were being plagued by nightmare filled dreams of your hellish months away from him. He tried to let you fight them off by yourself but once you screamed out ‘No! Please, stop! Please.” He had to wake you. He grabbed both of your arms to shake you gently awake but you unconsciously fought your way out of his grasp. Once you did your eyes shot open, looking around desperately to get your bearings. Your breath was quickened and you were hyperventilating. Once you met Ben’s concerned eyes, you were relieved from some of your panic. You breathed out, “Ben.” You took a few deep breaths and apologized, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what-. It was all just so real.” You spoke your thoughts aloud. 

“It’s ok, I get those too.” Ben assured you. You were still shaky and coming down from the high of a nightmare.

“Can you just,” You paused, “Could you just hold me until I feel ok again?” You felt slightly embarrassed asking that, but you knew he’d do that with no hesitations. 

“Of course, c’mere.” He responded and pulled you in closer. He sat up more against the pillows and head of the bed and cradled you in his arms. You rest your head on his shoulder and he calms you down as he did many times before. “The nightmares will stop eventually. Just try to focus on the now, don’t let the past hurt you tonight. Calm your mind, sweetheart.” You took his words in and let him guide you back to sleep later in the night. Finally, once you were fast asleep in Ben’s arms. Your head laid against his chest and your hand on it too, and legs tangled up again. He could rest easy knowing you were finally safe in his arms. 


End file.
